Christmas time is here again
by Bicho Raro
Summary: ¿Es diferente la navidad de ser un Weasley a ser el Barón Sanguinario? ¿De cuándo eres niña a cuándo eres una mujer? Cuatro escenas con cuatro personajes. Por que la Navidad está aquí otra vez.
1. Escena uno Barón Sanguinario

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling._

_La canción que da título a la colección de escenas pertenece a The Beatles._

___Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

* * *

_Escena uno. Barón Sanguinario_

Hogwarts no ha cambiado. O al menos eso es lo que puede asegurar sus habitantes permanentes. La nieve cambia, pero sigue cayendo en esos mismos puntos que hace cincuenta años. Que hace cien años. Mil años.

Al Barón Sanguinario no le gusta la nieve. No le gusta la navidad. Pasear por Hogwarts en diciembre es pasear por sus recuerdos del pasado. De cuando estudiaba y no se limitaba a vagar. Se ve a si mismo con once años corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, junto con su promoción, compitiendo para ver quién llega antes al despacho de Salazar Slytherin y le informa de que han empezado las nevadas. El milagro de la navidad ya estaba en Hogwarts.

Se ve con dieciséis años, buscando a jóvenes brujas a las que dar castos besos al amparo de la oscuridad y del muerdago. Que nadie descubra las profanaciones que puede cometer en las bocas ajenas.

O cortejando a Helena, quien el clima siempre la acompañaba y en diciembre estaba especialmente fría. ¿O era sólo que él se ponía especialmente seductor con ella por esa época? Ya no lo recuerda.

Hay tantas cosas que ha desechado de su mente que a veces se pregunta por qué no se limita a olvidar también esas cosas. Y entonces ve la nieve que comienza a cubrir todo el patio que los alumnos utilizan en fechas más soleadas como sitio de estudio u ocio, y piensa que los recuerdos son la única cosa que mantiene viva y cuerda a un fantasma, aunque él ya haya perdido ambas cosas.


	2. Escena dos Arthur Weasley

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling._

_La canción que da título a la colección de escenas pertenece a The Beatles._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

* * *

_Escena dos. Arthur Weasley_

Con siete años y de la mano de su padre, Arthur Weasley caminaba por el Callejón de Diagon que presentaba un clima mucho más ajetreado que otras ocasiones y solo comparable al 1 de septiembre. Su padre se lo había llevado a él con la excusa de que iba a dar una vuelta con el pequeño, mientras Cedrella ayudaba al mayor de sus hijos, Bilius, con los deberes que había recibido de Hogwarts. La realidad era bien distinta. Septimus quería buscar un regalo para su esposa y Arthur le iba a ayudar.

El niño pelirrojo no dejaba de mirar a su padre sin saber muy bien a dónde le llevaba y por qué no se habían parado en la tienda de lechuzas como solían hacer cuando iban al Callejón, ya que a Arthur le gustaba mucho darles de comer.

La tienda elegida por el adulto fue una que, según opinión del niño, apestaba. La puerta hizo un sonido de campanilla al abrirse, y Septimus tuvo que arrastrar a su hijo para que entrara en la tienda, y lo sentó en un pequeño taburete.

—Ayúdame a elegir un regalo de Navidad para mamá—Le pidió guiñándole el ojo antes de volverse a los estantes con los brazos en jarra.

Arthur se mostraba bastante escéptico de encontrar en aquella tienda algo del gusto de su querida madre, pero se puso de pie en el taburete e imitó a su padre ante la mirada de la bruja que llevaba el local que se apoyó en el mostrador intentando aguantar la risa por la semejanza entre ambos.

Cada cinco segundos, Septimus se acercaba a su hijo con tarros de distintos tamaños y colores y les hacía oler todos, a lo que el niño arrugaba la nariz y negaba frente a todos, aunque no sabía si era a causa de los perfumes o en general por la tienda.

—Papá—Le llamó ante el hecho de que no podía llegar a un estante que se encontraba por encima de sus brazos—¡Ese!—Con su dedo índice señaló un tarro de color azulado y forma poligonal.

Septimus lo cogió, lo abrió y olió antes de pasárselo a su hijo, con extraña expresión. Arthur acercó la nariz e inspiró un poco. Luego inspiró un poco más. Era suave y dulce. Como su madre.

—¡Este!—No iba a permitir que su padre se llevase otro.

El adulto no pudo evitar reír, y tras cerrar el recipiente de cristal, cogió a su hijo en brazos con una mano y se acercó a la mujer, que no había dejado de observar todo ello con una amable sonrisa, para comprar el perfume.

Arthur ya imaginaba a su madre desprendiendo tal suave aroma


	3. Escena tres Audrey Weasley

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling._

_La canción que da título a la colección de escenas pertenece a The Beatles._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

* * *

_Escena tres. Audrey Weasley._

Las primeras navidades de Audrey Weasley en la Madriguera coincidió con el día que Percy había elegido para presentársela a su familia. Y no sabía qué era lo que más asustaba a Audrey, si conocer a la familia mágica de su novio o pasar tales fechas con la susodicha familia mágica.

Recta e intentando causar buena impresión, fue guiada por Percy hasta la casa de los Weasley, dejó que abriera la puerta y esperó detrás del pelirrojo hasta que este le hizo la seña de que pasara delante de él. De repente, como ciento de pares de ojos se volvieron a ella, realmente eran menos, pero a Audrey en aquellos momentos les pareció demasiados para su gusto.

—Buenas tardes—Saludó Percy y ella imitó su saludo con un gesto de asentimiento de cabeza hacia todo el salón. Su mente repasó en unos instantes todas las normas de protocolo que su familia le había inculcado durante años, mientras sonreía cordialmente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio aparecer a una mujer más mayor que el resto de los presentas. _Su madre_. Audrey no tuvo que pensarlo mucho más. Tragó en seco y se acercó a la mujer que se limpiaba las manos en un trapo de cocina, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio.

—Tú debes de ser Audrey, ¿verdad?—Recibió un nuevo asentimiento—Mucho gusto, yo soy Molly. Percy nos ha hablado mucho de ti, querida. ¿Te gustaría echarnos una mano en la cocina?

Y Molly pudo ver como su nueva nuera mirada de reojo a Percy, esperando el asentimiento de éste, antes de verla sonreír y responderle con una rotunda afirmación antes de que la matriarca de los Weasley se la llevara a la cocina.


	4. Escena cuatro Lily Luna Potter

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling._

_La canción que da título a la colección de escenas pertenece a The Beatles._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

* * *

_Escena cuatro. Lily Luna Potter_

Corre por la estación de King's Cross con su primo Hugo. La pequeña de lo Weasley no puede esperar el momento de que llegue el tren de vuelta de Hogwarts y con él, sus dos hermanos y su cantidad enorme de primos. Juega a pillar y cuando ven como Louis Weasley, con su madre cruzan la entrada al andén, Lily corre hacia él y le toca el hombro con un sonoro y risorio

—¡Tú la llevas!—Antes de echar a correr hacia el lado contrario, alcanzando a Hugo antes de que el chico pelirrojo, pero de un tono más claro que el de sus primos, se de cuenta de lo que pasa y corra tras ellos, mientras escucha como Fleur dice que tengan cuidado.

La pelirroja es la que más rápido corre de los primos y por ello es a por la que ambos chicos intentan ir, en un gesto de orgullo. Pillar a la prima más rápida es como un logro. Y Lily corretea ante la mirada de sus padres, de sus tíos, quienes vigilan que ninguno de los tres caiga del andén o directamente caiga al suelo y se haga daño.

Llega el momento en que ninguno aguanta más y caen al suelo, a los pies de sus padres, momento en el que llega Roxanne Weasley de la mano de su madre. Para Lily sólo faltan los que están por venir. Incluso Teddy está ya allí esperando a que llegue Victoire.

Escuchar como sus padres le dice que se tranquilice sólo hace que se ponga más nerviosa. ¿Y si han castigado a James con no ir a casa por navidad? ¿Y si Albus se ha quedado leyendo en su sala común y se le ha ido el tiempo y no ha llegado al tren? ¿Y si ha pasado ambas cosas?

El anuncio por megafonía de que el tren de origen Hogwarts está a punto de efectuar su parada hace que todos se vuelvan al final del andén, e intrépidos comos Lily, se acercan al borde para ser los primeros en ver llegar el tren. Siente cosquillas en los dedos de las manos y en los de los pies. Repasa todas las cosas que le tiene que contar a sus hermanos y las ordena de más a menos importantes. Sin embargo cuando el tren hace acto de presencia, olvida todas y solo es capaz de ir a donde están Harry y Ginny para cogerlos de la mano, intentando no pegar saltos. Ya no es una niña.

Como si supieran que el estado de la pequeña de los Potter, ambos hermanos tardan. Pero cuando lo hacen tienen que soportar que Lily se lance encima de ambos, como puede. James la coge en brazos pero no suelta a Albus, que la abraza.

Oficialmente ha comenzado la Navidad para ella y no cuando lo dice las noticias.


End file.
